Tutto al contrario
by Io sono Hermione
Summary: Draco è orfano, è il Bambino sopravvissuto e vive con i Dursley. Harry è figlio di Lily e James Malfoy, ma a lui non sta bene l'educazione che gli impartiscono: un cipiglio ribelle si fa strada nel suo cuore. Cosa succederà ai due ad Hogwarts? La storia sarà uguale a quella che conosciamo con solamente i nomi che cambiano oppure qualcosa varierà?
1. Tutto al contrario cap 1

Draco si svegliò, come al solito, grazie alle urla di Dudley che gli chiedevani di alzarsi veloce. Quei due ragazzi erano strani: non erano fratelli, ma cugini, eppure litigavano proprio come se fossero figli dello stesso padre. Quel giorno era l'ultimo che avrebbe oassato in quella casa quell'anno, ed in testa aveva già un mente moltissimi scherzi da fare a Dudley, ma sapeva che suo zio Vernon glielo avrebbe impedito. Tutti in quella casa lo odiavano, e perfino quando riusciva a parlare civilmente con Dudley quello lo prendeva in giro. Non vedeva l'ora di andarsene ad Hogwarts, la scuola di magia e stregoneria che gli avrebbe impartito molte nozioni fondamentali per un mago. Sperava di finire in Grifondoro, eppure anche in Serpeverde non credeva potesse stare male, perchè era ambizioso e molto egoista a volte. Era molto insicuro su questa "scelta", anche se sapeva che in realtà era il Cappello Parlante ad indirizzarti nella giusta Casata.

Harry si alzò presto, con la luce del sole che lo accecava. I suoi genitori, Lily e James Malfoy, lo fecero scendere e prepararono a lui la colazione. «Harry, pronto per Hogwarts?»

«Certo padre. Madre, posso uscire? Sta per arrivare Blaise, e non vorrei farlo aspettare.»

«Sì Harry, ma attento, e ricorda: la compostezza prima di tutto.»

«Ovviamente» Rispose Harry, i cui capelli neri erano sempre ben pettinati e i suoi occhi verdi risaltavano sulla carnagione pallida. Sull'espressione del suo viso non si leggeva alcuna emozione.

 _Nota dell'autrice: ciao a tutti! Mi è venuta in mente l'idea di cambiare Draco con Harry, ma non sarà solo questo a cambiare: vedrete infatti, nel prossimo capitolo, degli stravolgimenti completi della trama, tra i quali lo Smistamento: dive staranno i due protagonisti? con chi faranno amicizia?_ _Mi scuso in anticipo per gli errori con le doppie o errori di battitura in generale, perchè sto scrivendo con il telefono e anche se ho ricontrollato il testo alcuni errori potrebbero scapparmi..._


	2. Tutto al contrario cap 2

Finalmente il momento era arrivato. Dopo essere scesi dal treno, i ragazzi arrivarono davanti al portone di Hogwarts, e ne rimasero strabiliati. Sulle scale, Harry si avvicinò a Draco e a Ron, nuovo amico di Draco conosciuto sul treno, e si presentò, con voce un pò incerta ma comunque autorevole: «Io sono Malfoy, Harry Malfoy. Tu devi essere... Draco Potter, giusto? Il salvatore del mondo magico»

«Si, sì... Sono io, ma non voglio essrre conosciuto come il bambino che ebbe un culo pazzesco e riuscì a scampare per puro caso a una maledizione senza perdono. Preferisco di gran lunga il ragazzo imbattibile a Quidditch.»

«Che ridere, Potter. Comunque sei simpatico, non un pallone gonfiato come credevo. In che Casa speri di essere Smistato?»

«In realtà... In Grifondoro, ma anche la Casa dei Serpeverde non è male, non credo.»

«Io sinceramente spero Grifondoro, anche se i miei genitori vorrebbero Serpeverde e tutti i Malfoy sono sempre stati Serpevede. Speriamo di trovarci insieme, dunque»

«Certo!» Draco continuò a osservare il giovane Malfoy che si allontanava sorridente. «Simpatico no, Ron?»

«Mah, non saprei... è pur sempre un Malfoy.»

«Può darsi... che non sia un Malfoy come tutti gli altri.»


	3. Tutto al contrario cap 3

La Sala Grande era gremita di gente che dedicava tutta la loro attenzione ai nuovi arrivati, specialmente al biondo con la cicatrice in testa. Aspettavano tutti lo Smistamento per sapere dove sarebbero andati tutti. Il Cappello Parlante iniziò la divisione nelle Case:

«Hermione Jean Granger: Grifondoro!»

«Ronald Weasley: Grifondoro!»

«Draco Potter... Difficile, molto difficile... Dove vorresti andare?»

Il ragazzo sperò intensamente di stare con Ron, il suo nuovo amico, che era stato il più accogliente, insieme a Harry.

«Ok, allora... Grifondoro!»

Il ragazzo tirò un sospiro di sollievo, mentre Harry si intristì molto.

«Harry Malfoy.» Il Cappello Parlante stette molto tempo a pensare, ed infine disse: «Se lo desideri così tanto, allora... Grifondoro!»

Dai Grifondoro si levò un coro di sussurri sorpresi, ma alla fine anche Harry fu accoto con piacere dai Grifondoro: un Malfoy nei Grifoni! Allora era veramente un Malfoy diversi dagli altri... Chissà...

 _Recensite, recensite, ditemi se vi piace la storia, cosa non vi piace e cosa potrei cambiare o migliorare!!!_


	4. Tutto al contrario cap 4

I mesi passavano in sintonia tra i ragazzi, che costituivano un gruppo veramente strambo e, all'apparenza, mal assortito. Si erano ritrovati subito bene insieme, ed Harry non ebbe alcun problema ad accettare nel trio, ora diventato quartetto, Hermione. La trovava simpatica, anche se era una Mezzosangue. L'unico problema erano i suoi genitori, che continuavano a fargli insostenibili pressioni: perchè era nei Grifondoro, Harry non era degno di essere un Malfoy eccetera eccetera. A lui non importava, gli bastava essere insieme ai suoi amici. E tra avventure pericolose ed esilaranti, non c'era mai noia. Tutto questo fino al quinto anmo, quello dopo il Torneo Tremaghi, quando Draco capisce di provare una cotta per qualcuno e di essere ricambiato. Erano tutti cresciuti, e formavano un gruppo come i Malandrini, come gli ricordava sempre Sirius. Avevano paura di Voldemort, certo, ma non si facevano intimidire così facilmente: dopotutto, Draco, il Salvatore del Mondo Magico per più di una volta, era dalla loro parte! A proposito di un certo Draco... Cosa sta succedendo nel cuore del nostro giovane eroe?


End file.
